


Pumpkin Spice Lattes

by OrangeCloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, its cold out so why not share scarfs, just some fluff, mentioned bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/pseuds/OrangeCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata does not want to admit that he is cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice Lattes

       Kageyama did warn him that it would be colder than usual out, and to wear a heavier jacket. But Hinata was already halfway out the door and was to lazy to walk back inside and grab a heavier jacket out of the closet that was at least 30ft away from him.

 

       So instead he just keep on walking out the door and gave Kageyama a quick,”I'll be fine”, over his shoulder and waited for his boyfriend to lock their door while waiting on the steps. One Kageyama joined him by his side, they both started walking down the street to their local cafe. It was like an annual thing to do in the fall. Since they finally had their favorite flavor back in season, Pumpkin Spice.

 

       About halfway their Hinata soon began to regret not wearing that heavier jacket. He quickly stuck his hand in Kageyama jacket in hopes of warming him up. Kags did not think twice about this since he knew that Hinata would eventually crack and would suffer for not listening to him, and he would have the satisfaction of being right, again.

 

       It was not long before they reached their destination, both Hinata and Kageyama went inside the small cafe. Kageyama went up to the front of the store while Hinata quickly found a place for them to sit down and waited for Kageyama to return with their lattes. He thought of ways to get warm on the way home,

 

_Maybe I should just run home that way I will stay warm, No Kages will get to suspicious and know he was right and I definitely don't want to see his shit-eating grin. I just want to punch him in the face when he does that. Maybe-_

 

       His thoughts were interrupted by a cup being slammed down in front of his face. He looked up to see Kags getting ready to sit across from him. He quickly thanked him and couldn't stop the sparkles from appearing in his eyes as he took a deep breath in and what only could be described as pure bliss filed through his nose. They both quickly got to talking about random things that happened in their day, Hinata talked about how Bokuto invited them to a house party he was throwing, and how Hinata was suspicious it was only because he was probably going to propose to Akaashi their.

 

“Yeah, although I think Akaashi already knows what going to happen you can practically hear him sighing in the background.”

 

       After their drinks they got up and were approaching the cold outside again. Before Hinata can even reach the outside though he is surprised but the scarf that has been poured on his head. As he was about to protest, Kages gave him a grin and said, “Don't bull shit me I know your cold.” Hinata didn't say anything just grabbed Kageyama’s hand ran out the door with his face was read as a tomato. He didn't have to look at Kags to know that he was smiling at him.

 

       Never did Hinata want to punch and kiss his boyfriend as much as he wanted to do on this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, its my first time writing something like this


End file.
